I'll tell you i love you, but i will have to kill you, With a Smile
by Fire fang dragon
Summary: Rin and his friends go to help a village in danger. But Rin meets a girl that can kill anything with a look, and Rin is taken to a place so bad that even Satan want go there. Rin founds out the truth about the girl, who is now an outcast to her family. But not the world she lives in.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm here to tell a story. A story about a young girl that loses it all for the people she cares about.

But this story isn't about me or you it's about a someone who hides in the darkest of rooms and will haunt's you, ever if you don't remember that she was there.

Her name is Sign and she is not from Hell or Gahanna, she is from a place much, much lower. Where even Satin wouldn't go, for it is a place where your worst nightmares live and feed on your lost hopes and dream.

This place is **Tartarus**.

And now the story begins.

**In Hell **

**?**

"Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

Another scream to live from one of my many victims. This one will die for cutting her little brothers foot off because he spilled water all over her new dress and didn't care that he was close to death.

"She kills who ever hurts"

My name is Sign and I kill people that don't care about their family.

I always wear a mask of a big smile and blood is coming out of my eye sockets, or that's what it looks like anyway.

"Nice kill Sign, father will be pleased with you"

That's my older sister, her name is E, Y, E, S, and it stands for

**Everyone**

**Yells**

**Everyone**

**Screams**

We work together to kill people and turn them into food for are pets that do what we tell them to do.

My sister is 18 in human years, has blood red hair and black eyes, she also has a scare over her right eye so she wears half a mask.

Unlike me, no one knows what I look like or even how old I am, the only thing they do know is that a can kill with a look and steal your soul for food or for touchier.

"Its time to head home sis"

We where in hell to pick out which soul will come with me and my sister.

But I've never been to the surface, to feel sun and rain.

"Welcome back E, Y, E, S, the next queen to rule Tartarus"

"It's good to be back father. Me and Sign have collected one hundred souls all together"

The man that stands before me and my sister is are father. Death.

And he loves my sister E, Y, E, S, because she is the eldest and will become queen, unlike me; I will be a soul collator.

My dad and my sister look alike, with their blood red hair and evil laugh, also their bonnie bodies, like they haven't eaten in over of millions and millions of years.

**In Sign's room**

After my dad was done talking to us I went to my room and got changed out of my blood stained cloths, and removed my mask showing my true face and my true nature.

I have duel Gray hair and dark brown eyes and a fang could be seen from the corner of my mouth, I have white skin, unlike my sister's tanned, smooth skin that is covered by her hair.

Me and my sister are the opposite of each other, like north and south.

"Sign, can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

The same thing with are voices, my sister sounds like a proper girl, while I sound like a dude.

"Dad said I can go to the surface and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

My eyes turned from a duel brown, to a bright blue.

The one thing I always wanted was to go to the surface and see how humans live. (When they were alive)

**At true cross Academy**

**Rin's POV**

Another slow and boring day at the Academy.

Its July the 29, and it seems to be a cold and stormy day and every one is studying for the test next week, but I just want to sleep and read manga, not study for some stupid test.

As everyone was studying, I was listening to one of my favourite songs,

'Dance with the devil'

**"Dance With the Devil"**

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

_[Chorus:]_  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

_[Chorus]_

Hold on. Hold on.

_[Chorus]_

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye.

"Rin? Rin? RIN!"

As my head phones where knocked off my head and in front of me was my twin brother Yukio.

He's younger then me, but he acts a lot older and he's my teacher.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you that the Academe that I'm at is not for normal kids! It's a school for Exorcists.

The beings that can see demons and try to keep peace to the world from the dead.

"What is it you want? You four eyed mole!"

"You and the others will be going on a mission to help a village that is under attack by two demons. One of them is very reckless, so you go after that one"

Just because I'm reckless sometimes.

"But these aren't the demons we're use to fighting with. These Demons are from a place even Satan wouldn't go there"

"Where is it that their from?"

"Their both from. Tartarus."

* * *

Rin: Yukio wheres Tartarus?

Yukio: Simple its lower then Gehenna

Rin: oh, K

E, Y, E, S: well who's going to say it

Sign: Please Reve-

Robin Lover123: Review

Sign: o_O * grades knife*

Robin lover123: T-T


	2. Chapter 2, Nice to meet you

**Rin: hi humans of Earth. I wish to ask you if you could tell others about this story. Thanks :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nice to meet you**

**Rin's POV **

"What do you Tartarus? Where is Tartarus?"

So many questions where running through my brain, I don't understand what's going on, and where is this Tartarus place anyway.

"Tartarus is a place where your lost hopes and dreams are taken, and devour by demons that will even kill their own kind to survive"

This place sounds like a place of nightmares, but if Satan want go then it must be much, much worst.

So then why do we have to go? If it's going to cost are lives to get rid of them.

"Yukio"

The room fell to silence as I was trying to find the right words to say about the mission we were about to go on.

"Why do we have to go? Their both from a place that even Satan wouldn't go their. So why us? Why not someone that knows how to fight them?"

Yukio pasted me a small piece of paper that looked like it went though world war two

On the paper was this sign, and this Sign is Satans Sign to show you follow him.

But why give me this?

"Show this to the demons. This will show that that area is property to Satan and that they have to leave, but you have to show them"

"Why me, aren't you coming with us?"

"I am. But you have to give it to them because you're a Demon as well"

So I have to stop demons, because I'm a demon.

Not cool Yukio, Not cool.

Oh well I guess we'll have to go, to stop these Tartarus Demons.

**Small Village **

** Sign POV**

This is so fun. Scaring humans and ruining their lives is so fun. But something seems wrong. Where's E, Y, E, S? I haven't seen her since we got hear though hell. Did she get lost? Or did I get lost?

Oh well E, Y, E, S, said I could bring some friends, so I brought my three best friends- Jeff, Ben and Slender. Jeff was once a killer and he has raven black hair and pure white skin like me, he loves to wear his white hoodie and will wear any coloured trousers, but pink and is around about 14 in human years.

Ben is about 12 and has golden locks and wears which looks like elf cloths, he is small and cute, oh and he loves to kill people though the computer.

And Slender is who knows how old, and is around about ten feet tall and always wears a smart suit. He also has no face, eight tentacles and a mouth on his back and steals children souls.

But I take anyone's soul I choice, even my own fathers. But I don't, because I choice not to.

"Hey Sign, what to play a game?"

Jeff loved to play games, even if we play ruff and break each other.

"What type of game?"

"Let's play hide and sneak. In the forest"

Oh no, Slender will win this game because he lives in forests and can find you in the darkest of woodlands.

"Don't think we're going anywhere. I sense exorcises are near by, and one of them is a demon"

Ben was right. I could sense a strong demon from Gahanna, and a weaker demon from hell. And for some reason I smell Satan on both of them.

"Well let's play hide and sneak up against the Exorcises"

As we all scattered into the woods and the evil laughs of my friends filled the air and sent chills down everyone's spine, except mine.

The town we terrified was called 'Little Rose Town' and it was a peaceful town. Till me and my friends came along and struck fear into their hearts.

**Rin's POV **

We finally made it to 'Little Rose Town' and nothing seemed wrong, or at least that's what I thought.

"Hay Yukio, where are these so called demons? You said they be hear"

If he got this wrong I will destroy him.

"They should be here"

This is bad Yukio looks scared, like he can sense something and he knows its coming closer.

"Hi exorcise, want to play a game?"

Who is this girl in the mask? Why does she want to play a game? And I thought this town was abandoned to become a ghost town.

Unless she's the demon.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in this ghost town?"

I don't like this feeling in my stomach. The mask she's wearing is kind of creepy. No colourer, just white and what looks like blood coming out of her eye sockets.

"You didn't answer my question. Want to play?"

She's toying with us. I can tell she is.

But she's not alone; I can tell there is three more. And I smell crazy on them.

**Sing's POV **

I smell Satan on the four eyed human and on his reckless twin. But something is different about them both. Like one of them was born from the flames of Gehenna them self.

This will be fun. Teasing all of these Exorcises, and finding out what makes them tick.

"ANSWER ME! Who are you!?"

The one with the sword and the fire in his eyes, full of anger and no manners at all to someone who is in a higher class of demons.

"My name is Sign. And I'm from Tartarus. So who are you? If you don't mind me asking"

The one with the glasses walked up to me and introduced himself to me in such a formal manner.

"My name is Yukio Okumura. I'm a teacher from TrueCrossAcademy. Nice to meet you Sign"

For some reason I could sense that I could trust him, and that I didn't want anyone else to take him from that place, because I don't usually trust other demons or humans that I know want tell because they be dead.

"Nice to meet you to. Are you a demon to?"

"Yes I am. And so is my pain in the butt older brother"

Wait, What? He's the younger brother?

But he seems so moocher and wiser then the reckless one.

"So Sign, what are you doing in this town?"

"My sister E, Y, E, S, was heading up here and she asked me if I wanted to come with her. It's my first time being on the surface"

I don't know why I'm talking to this guy. He's an exorcise and I'm a demon causing trouble.

But if I gain their trust then I can take them to Tartarus and dad will finally treat me like I'm his daughter.

"Rin, do you have the paper I gave you? It seems that I don't need you for this. K"

"WHY YOU LTTLE!"

Oh how funny this is to me. Seeing people fight over the smallest of things.

I could see a piece a paper being pasted to Yukio and he then pasted it to me.

On the paper was that symbol.

The symbol of Satan. So these two are Satan's sons. That we have to leave this area. Or the demons that are here will be hunter down and destroyed by the soul stealers.

I put my hand in my pocket and gave them a piece of red paper with a dragon going though a skull. That shows if your part of the royal family in Tartarus, and I'm lord Deaths daughter. The youngest princess of are land.

**Yukio's POV **

This sign is the sign that she's part of the royal family.

So we can't kick her out with out a fight to show who the land belongs to.

I reached for my gun, when three others came out of the shadows and they all looked at Sign. Like they know her.

"Sign I thought you said we could play a game"

They all complained at her, and the smallest one looked at me with cold, dead eyes.

"Sign that man has a demon slaying gun!"

"I know Ben. But he want shot at us. So don't worry"

She was teasing us. I can't shot because it want do anything to them.

Rin suddenly attacked the boy in the white hoodie. But didn't draw his sword.

But he was to fast to catch or even see when he started moving and laughing.

"Rin stop"

"You to Jeff. Stop acting like a little kid"

I don't know what to do.

Demons from Tartarus are impossible to kill. Unless your Mephisto or Satan.

All of a sudden, Sign and her friends ran for it away from the town and into the forest. But we couldn't leave them alone. They have to go back to where they came from.

Before I ran off to prevent them from causing any more trouble, I saw a horn on the floor. And it looks like Signs horn from her mask that she was wearing.

In the horn was a note saying.

"Run little rabbit. To a place of dreams. To see it is a nightmare for you and me.

Yukio once in the forest, blow the horn and I will come to talk to you about something.

From…."

It just ended there. But I bet it's from Sign, so I might as well go but I going to tell Rin to hide just incase she or any of her friends try to attack me. But something was telling me that Sign didn't write this letter, and someone else wants to talk.

But I guess I'll go and see what this person, or demon wants.

* * *

**Rin: Hay Yukio, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Yukio: Read it your self and find out your self.**

**Rin: Meanie :(**

**Sign: Guys. **

**Both: Yeah**

**Sign: one wheres my sister?**

** And who's going to say it?**

**Robin Lover123: Please Review**

**Sign: Not you again**

**Fire fang: Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Lets talk, and then kill

**Yukio's POV**

I have to tell the others. But if I do something bad might happen.

Sign and her friends are all mad and trouble is written all over her mask.

Why am I worried? I've battled demons before, so why?

It's like they want to talk and then kill me.

I shouldn't feel this scared over three lower class demons, but there's one very strong demon that has the brain of a five year old.

Is she trying to make me feel fear and despair?

"Run little rabbit. To a place of dreams. To see it is a nightmare for you and me."

'Run little rabbit'

Am I the rabbit? Will I run because of the fear? To go and see them?

As I started walking towards the forest, Rin stopped me in my tracks.

"HEY! Where do you think your going? We need you to tell us what to do!"

Rin exploded at me with rage.

He's right. But it feels like I'm not really here.

It feels like someone has graded my hand and is leading me into the forest.

Was it the letter? Is the poem on the paper a spell? What's going on?

"I sense Demons. And a very strong one with a weak one"

All of a sudden a dark figure appeared in the shadows.

"Sister stop messing around. We have to find the demons that broke rule 256 of Tartarus. Surfacing with out promotion from are king."

"But Angel slyer I smell the son's of Satan here"

"And I smell the prince of the Angels, but do you see me going all crazy?"

Who are these two? I know that one of them is called Angel slyer. But who's the other?

She said she smells demons. So she must be sensing me and Rin.

They must be Soul stealers from Tartarus. They steal the souls of the demons that betray their King, Death.

"Don't act like you don't want to kill him. After all I am Demon slyer. And I kill them that are traitors of are beloved king and soon to be queen"

"And I am Angel slyer. And I kill angels that want peace for the earth.

I hate them so much"

Well I know this much. These two seem more crazy then the four that where here earlier.

"Bow can you sense the four traitors?"

Another demon, no not a demon. But what?

"No I can not. Sorry, but they are not here"

The person they called Bow creped out of the shadows and looked at us with cold and dark eyes.

She wore the same mask as Sign. But there was no blood coming out of her eye sockets and the had a ridden in her hair.

She was wearing a purple and black school girl's outfit.

"Look Angel, the four eyed boy has the summering horn"

I looked down to see the horn from Sign's mask in my left hand.

While I wasn't looking Rin and the others went out on a attack because I wasn't paying attention and Demon slyer was just about to go full on rip my throat out mod.

But my body was not in control and I felt like I was being into the forest and towards my death.

**Sign's POV**

Oh man I lost my horn when that Rin kid attacked Jeff.

I'm worried about Yukio. He's the youngest so E, Y, E, S, will be after him. So that she can marry Rin (poor guy)

It's told that the eldest son and daughter of Gehenna and Tartarus must get married, so the two worlds become one, and the surface world will be controlled by the new world of the demons.

It's an old legend that Satan will have two sons born from a human and fathered by the demon, and in Tartarus, two strong daughters and the eldest must kill the youngest when they find the Sons of Satan.

So I'm dead when she finds out that they are here (anime water fall tears T-T)

Still though I have to find my sister and the others. We got spilt up when we ran into the forest, so I don't know where they have gone.

While waiting I'll was listening to a song that a human band did called 'Monster'

It's a pretty good song since I was singing along.

**"Monster"**

**The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it**

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster **_[4x]_**

The human world isn't that bad. It's better than Tartarus that's all I can tell ya.

"Well, well, well. Coming to Assiah with out your father's promotion, what a very bad girl you are"

I didn't know who it was, but at that time I didn't care. I could hear someone else's voice coming closer to where I was waiting for Yukio.

"SIGN! I'm here now come on out so we can talk"

That's not him. He seems more tense then when the first time I met him in Little Rose Town.

I walked out of the shadows to see who it was and what they wanted.

"There you are Sign. So what is it you want?"

"What do you mean? I didn't ask you to come here, other wise I would be killed by the true son of Satan and his lower class brother"

Even though it sounds mean I have to see what makes this person not Yukio of Yuki. Because this is not my Yuki, the one I kept an eye on since the day we were born. The one I must protect, no matter what.

"What do you mean, I found this and I want to give it to you till this fell out"

This isn't the letter that was in my horn. It's a fake and this person I not, dare I say it but I will. This is not the man I love and will one day marry to stop my fathers plan to destroy Assiah.

But I know that he will never want me because he is already in love with a girl that is brave in her own way.

(I feel so embarrassed for saying that)

All of a sudden I could hear the call of the summoning horn that I had.

So that means that this is not Yukio, this is…..

My heart feels so heavy and I can't move a muscle. I can see my black and blue blood poring out of my body. Why? Why sister did this have to happen?

As my soon to be lifeless body hit the floor, I could see her face. The face of a killer of her own family and will do as are father wanted to do.

But I can't die here, not until I bring an end to my fathers destructive plans to end all humans and what they believe in.

Me and my father got on thing in common; the black flames of the darkest corners of are realm.

But mine had something different, because of my mother. A being so pure even diamonds are joules of her.

But that story will have to wait for another time.

I have no control of my power. So I can kill her with one flick of a finger.

An aerial battle would be best since I can fly better then I can walk on my feet.

Claw to claw. Teeth ripping each others flesh and grass could not be seen cause of all of the blood mixing together to make a dark colour that I can not descried, but it looks like the colour of pain and destruction.

When the fight was done, I limped into the trees so I could try and recover.

But I collide with Rin and a boy that looked like a chicken throw up on his head.

"Rin isn't that"

"Yeah Bon it is"

They both looked at me like I did something wrong, E.g. killing a kind person.

"What have you done to Yukio?"

The twin questioned me with cold eyes.

"I haven't done anythi"

I collapsed to my knees in agony. I can no longer stand because of all the blood I have lost, and the two boys still staid at me, not moving to help me but just stood there watching me close to death.

But I'm not going to die, well not now anyway.

"SIGN!"

Jeff jumped out of the trees and shielded me from the two standing before us.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FRIEND!"

All of a sudden, the other two appeared from the forest trees and graded me. Leading me away from the human and the demon prince of Gehenna.

I don't know what to do.

But after a few seconds of Jeff carrying me I blacked out.

My sister wanted to talk and then kill.

That's my family's rules if you have more then one child.

They must be the best at something and everything to survive in are world, and now I have to run for that I now know what my sister was doing when I couldn't find her.

She wanted to use the law against me and let the soul stealers kill me, and because of that my friends are in danger and will be killed for coming up here with me.

But it's to late. My body is to weak to carry on, so if i die I want my friends to go to the one man i can trust on earth and i hope he will protect them. Just like he did with me and the others that needed a place to stay at 'True Cross Academy'.

My life is over and I hope Yukio and the others get out of here, because a storm is coming. But this one isn't dark clouds and lighting. This storm is a girl that will kill all, no matter what.

* * *

Rin: NO! Sign you can not die now! what about whe...

Sign: *Punch in the face* NO SPOILERS!

Fire fang: Oh god not again.

Robin lover123: Please Review

Fire fang: NOT YOU AGAIN!


End file.
